mushroom_world_fanonfandomcom-20200216-history
William Johnson
'''William Johnson '''is a member of the Mushroomian Rite of the Templar Order, formerly known as the Colonial Rite, as well as the Vice President of the Mushroom Kingdom, making him Head of the Congress. William was born in 1715 to Irish parents in a small county in the Kingdom of Ireland. At some point, he moved to the American Colonies and bought a plot of land in the frontier, where he became involved in relations with Native Americans as well as members of the British Army stationed there. Work in the Colonies William Johnson was recruited into the early stages of the Colonial Rite of the Templar order by Lawrence Washington, brother of the later famous George Washington. Because Johnson did most of the Templar-related work in the colonies (specifically in the Boston area), he hired Thomas Hickey to help him. He had a short relationship with the scientist Benjamin Franklin regarding what he knew about the Precursor box. Franklin performed an experiment on the box that revealed the location of an ancient Precursor temple in Lisbon, though Johnson never learned of the site. Following the death of three notable Templars in the colonies, including Lawrence Washington, Johnson began working under Haytham Kenway who tasked Johnson with working out Native American relations, as he believed that a Precursor site was located in Indian territory. Haytham recruited several new Templars and the secret organization set on their way. After an intense battle with the British Army (taking place during the Seven Years' War), Haytham found the Precursor site but shifted his goal to expanding Templar influence in the colonies. The last thing Johnson did in the colonies was work with Charles Lee, Benjamin Church, and Hickey to find the location of the Precursor site once again. They encountered the future Assassin Connor Kenway, son of Haytham, during their search. Time in the Mushroom Kingdom In an alternate timeline, William Johnson was killed by a Connor in his 20s after he angered the Native American populace with an attempted treaty. However, another William Johnson was transported to Mushroom World sometime in the late 1760s (to the year of 2007) and arrived in the country of Termina with Haytham and Charles. The Haytham and Charles that were transported had been from the timeline in which Johnson died, so they were surprised to see him. The two instructed William to "handle things" in Termina while they found out what happened. It was Johnson who discovered that Termina was a Templar-ruled country led by the Mayor, who simply called himself Happy Mask Salesman. The Mayor had already known of the Merging that had occurred because of Dimentio's meddling, but pretended he didn't nonetheless. When Kenway and Lee arrived in Termina, they attempted to find Connor, who was staying at the Stock Pot Inn, run by his future wife. They accidentally scared Connor out of Clock Town by breaking into the inn, but they decided to stay at Termina for a while in order to familiarize themselves with the Templars of the "new age." Johnson introduced the men to Happy Mask Salesman, who they maintained a good relationship with throughout their years in the country. Eventually, the three men found Hickey and John Pitcairn and moved to the Mushroom Kingdom, which remained neutral in the Assassin-Templar conflict. Johnson engaged in many of Haytham's miscellaneous missions in the Mushroom Kingdom for several years, which included regrouping with Connor, meeting King James Toadstool, and participating in the Dimentio Incident. Johnson spent most of his time in the capital, getting to know the populace. He became a popular figure in politics after landing the position of Governor of Decalburg for one term. In 2014, Woodes Rogers, a famous Templar, chose Johnson as his running mate for vice president in the election. They lost to Bowser Koopa but following his resignation, Rogers became president and Johnson was elevated to vice president. He advises Rogers in many of his decisions but has made little public appearances since he took office in November of 2015. Category:Assassin's Creed characters Category:Templar-oriented